Gentle Rain
by Fayhra
Summary: A quick drabble of a story with surprise characters. Inspired by the song Gentle Rain by David Arkenstone. Rated T for mild foul language near the end, but nothing too heavy. Reviews welcomed.


Morning, y'all! This is just a stupid drabble of a story idea I had while listening to _Gentle Rain_ by David Arkenstone. Man, do I love his works! If you like gentle, inspiring or powerful music, you should definitely look him up!

Anyways, partial surprise characters as well as a different writing style. I wrote this just like it came to my mind, changing only the one or other part where there was no connection at all. It's mostly a dialogue based story, like someone telling someone else a story, with a few flashbacks in-between. I'm fairly curious on how this style reaches people so don't be shy and leave a review at the end of it, okay? Put Cheesecrackers in your review if you actually read the Author's Notes or just skip right ahead to the story.

Well, enough dilly-dally, enjoy the story!

**P.S.:** If you'd like to have a stronger impact on the story while reading, look up _Gentle Rain_ by David Arkenstone on YouTube. Trust me; you will NOT regret it! :D

**P.P.S.:**_ Legends_ still lives, I'm just a major procrastinator and sometimes lack inspiration. Goddammit, Marth, why are you so hard to write?! *angry fist shake*

.

* * *

**Gentle Rain**

"This is a cemetery..."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Why are we here...?"

"Certainly not sightseeing"

"Do you always have to be like that...?"

"Maybe...?"

"... Whose grave is this...?"

"... My brother's..."

"... You... had a brother...?"

"... yeah... a long time ago..."

"... What happened...?"

"... he fell ill... you know, it's funny really... we weren't blood related... but he still means so much to me..."

"... What do you mean...?"

"... I was adopted..."

"Adopted?!"

"What, you couldn't tell? And I thought you were smart"

"That's not funny, you know"

"… my parents didn't want me... that much I knew... they simply dropped me off at the local orphanage and left... no words, no goodbyes, nothing... just a bag with my clothes and the few toys they bothered to get me..."

"... how long-..."

"...three years... for three years did I watch people come and go... choose children they believed to be perfect for them... not even sparing me a glance or a sign of recognition... every once a week there was Adoption Day... and not once was I considered... for three whole years... I believed no one would ever love me... want me... if my parents didn't, who would...? Until that day... that day an angel came... I still remember it... as if it were yesterday;

I was sitting in my room. Everyone else was downstairs, hoping for an adult couple to pick them and take them home. As if they were abandoned puppies... knowing nobody would choose me anyways, I remained in my room, sitting on my bed and playing with my stuffed bear. That's when I heard the door open. I thought it was one of the nuns, but then I noticed the steps were too light to be an adult.

"Why are you sitting here and not downstairs like the others?"

It was a boy, but I never heard his voice before. I turned and saw an older boy staring at me. He must have been around 10 years or so. Dark hair, brown eyes... freckles... I knew he wasn't part of the orphanage as soon as I laid eyes on him: clean clothes, brushed hair, polished shoes. But there was something about him I just simply couldn't point out. It felt... comforting.

I didn't answer and just shrunk on my bed, facing the other way. I hoped that was enough to tell him to leave... but he didn't. Instead, he walked around the bed and over to me, his eyes never leaving me. I felt intimidated by this boy... he kept staring at me, studying me. I was afraid and he could tell.

But then he smiled. He just smiled at me and then took my hand. Of course I jumped, especially when he pulled my hand to follow him. "Come" was all he said. I refused, jerking my hand from him and quickly shuffling away from him, creating distance. He was surprised at my reaction, but that smile quickly returned to his face.

"I'm not going to bite you." He saw that I was shivering, though. Worried, he approached me, careful not to scare me... I still thank him for that... he was always so thoughtful about other people. I really admired him for that... "What's wrong...? Why are you afraid?" I didn't answer, but instead just coward further away from him, head low. He examined me before he smiled again. "It's okay... I promise no one will ever hurt you... I promise..." He extended his hand to me and all I could do was flinch in fear, thinking he would strike me like so many others did in the past.

But he didn't. He put his hand on my head, gently ruffling my messy hair. His hand felt warm and welcoming... I was so surprised... it was the first time anyone ever showed me any kind of love and care... it was the first time I believed I could trust someone's words. So I looked up to him, his smiling face still turned to me. I knew there and then that he was everything I have been waiting for.

I allowed him to take my hand and lead me out of the room into the hall where the adults and other children were. He was looking for two specific adults; his parents. "Don't worry" was all he kept saying until he found them. He gently tugged me along and I followed obediently.

"Mom, Dad. Look who I found!" he sounded so excited, he even surprised me. I looked up at the two adults and that fear gripped me again. What if they weren't happy with me? What if they already picked someone else? What if I wasn't good enough, if I didn't reach their expectations? Never did I feel so afraid as there and then. Especially when they both turned around, facing us.

The woman was tall, her ginger hair long and slightly curled. It angled her freckled face perfectly, framing it and giving it a younger age than she probably truly was. Her brown eyes were simply breath taking... they sparked so much love and life, I was mesmerized. I actually felt jealous at the boy for a second.

The man was taller and he had black hair. He looked young as well, though had a few wrinkles on his eye corners. His eyes were dark green and expelled power and authority. I felt afraid of them. I thought they made a wonderful couple. Would they truly accept me and ruin that perfect image...?

"Are you sure?" the woman asked the boy who nodded in response.

"Absolutely sure"

I looked up at the woman, then at my feet. I was scared and squeezed the boy's hand in response to my worries. But he only smiled as I gripped the hem of my shirt.

Then the unexpected happened; the woman knelt in front of me, carrying the same smile her son did. Surprised at the action, I look up at her, into her eyes and I saw that spark I would learn to love and cherish.

"Then it's decided." She said with a smile. She extended her hand lovingly and spoke "Hello, little one. I'm going to be your Mommy. And this-" she turned to the man who also knelt beside her, the same smile on his face. "-this is going to be your Daddy." They both smiled at me so warmly, I was afraid it all being a dream. But then I felt a light squeeze on my hand and I looked up at the boy still smiling at me. "And this is going to be your big brother. From now on, we are going to be a family. Is that okay with you, my little one?" I turned back to the woman who spoke to me. She was so beautiful, the light shining on her back giving her wings. I lightly pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream. And before I knew it, tears welt up in my eyes as I launched myself at her neck, hugging her fiercely and crying. She returned the hug and I felt the man's hand on my head, gently petting it and the boy also close.

It was the happiest day of my life. Someone finally wanted me. Cared for me. It was everything I ever wished for. It was the first time I felt wanted.

When we arrived home, it was like heaven. Kyle, the boy who rescued me and became my brother, showed me the house. I never had a real family, so everything was new and frightening to me... But Kyle was always there. Not once did he let go of my hand. It was like a blessing, to feel that warmth and reassurance... I did not want to let go either. That night, when my new parents prepared dinner and I walked into the room, following my new brother, I stopped at the door and refused to come in and sit at the table... I was afraid to burst that bubble, that perfect looking yet so fragile bubble they seemed to have around them... the woman smiled at me when she noticed me standing at the door... and with a wave of her hand she called me over, offering the seat next to Kyle, opposite of the man... my new father. He too smiled at me as I sat down and looked up to him. It all felt so welcoming... never did I want it to end.

That night, the first night, I remember I was alone in my room. It was a little scary, so I slipped out in the middle of the night and went over to sleep with Kyle. I did that often, you know... sleep with him... whenever I felt lonely or scared... he was my sanctuary... and he never complained. Whenever he heard the door creak open, he knew it was me and without a word, just shuffled over to make room for me and let me slip next to him, allowing me to cuddle close. I really loved his scent and warmth and the way he put his arm around me felt like an impenetrable wall, nothing could harm me. He was my Guardian Angel...

One day I finally gathered enough courage and asked him why me... usually people only came to the orphanage when they didn't have any children at all, but want one so badly, they just pick one someone else didn't want. That's what I kept telling myself, at least. But because his parents already had a child, I couldn't help but wonder why they wanted a second one. And Kyle told me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen him wear;

"Because I asked them to. Mom had to do surgery after I was born because she bled a lot and it almost killed her. That's why she could not have any more children. But I really wanted a younger sibling... a little brother I could play with, have stories to tell, secrets to share with... I wanted one so badly, Mom and Dad decided to go to the orphanage and adopt someone. And that's when I found you. You were everything I wanted in a little brother."

I asked him what he meant by that and he only smiled, gently petting my hair. I loved it when he did that.

"You looked lost and hurt. And as a big brother, it's supposed to be my job to look after you, make sure you're okay and that nobody hurts you ever again...! But don't think it was out of pity or anything! You know, it's actually really weird..." He looked down, taking his hand away from my head. I could tell something was bothering him. And it was. "Because you see... when Mom and Dad were downstairs, talking to the other adults, they left me wandering around and look for the one I wanted to share my secrets with. And although there were so many kids, none of them really seemed trustworthy...! Then I came to the stairs and something told me to go up, despite there being a sign telling me not to." He never was the person to follow signs anyways. "So I started to climb, always careful not to get caught. And then I started to follow this tiny voice in my head. It told me to go to the last room where I would find what I was looking for in there. And then I found you, sitting all alone on that bed. I guess you could say it was destined to happen" he grinned at me, patting my head again. I don't know who or what that voice was that led him to me... but I thank it every day of my life for giving me an opportunity of happiness.

Kyle and I grew up to become not only best friends, but also close brothers. He was my family, my world and although I loved my parents, Kyle was still the first I'd go to for whatever I needed.

"You know, you need to become more social. Someday, I might not be there to help you and what then? I don't want you to become an antisocial ant, cowering in the dark" he once laughed at me while we were walking to school. It was my first day at his school. He'd been going to it for the last three years while I was just starting it. I was really scared... what if the kids didn't like me? What if they would treat me badly like in the orphanage? "If anyone hurts you or anything, you come to me, okay? I'll put them in line faster than you can say 'cucoo'!" he joked around as we arrived at the school gates. There were so many children... it was awful, really... I didn't manage to make friends with anyone... it was only thanks to Kyle that people acknowledged me somewhat... he gave me enough courage and motivation to be myself. "Don't worry, people are going to love you. Just be yourself and everything will be fine!" he would always say.

It was true up to some point... I made a few friends in my class... a boy named Pipit and a girl named Karane. They were nice and not judgmental. I really liked them, especially when I knew they liked each other. But as things went, we got put into different classes as we passed years and my brother was no longer around to support me. I still tried to follow his advice, but it seemed no one would really notice me...

But it was okay, really... the one who matters did notice me and that's all I needed. Never did I think that my perfect would soon be crumbling to pieces, though...

I was thirteen at the time... spend the last seven or eight years with my new family. Everything was as it should be... until one day, Kyle started to act... sickish. We were all concerned... he was known to be as healthy as a rock and then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he'd start to pale, eat less and throw up the little food he'd manage to choke down. He was almost always running a fever too. When his condition refused to get better, Mom and Dad took him to see a specialist at the hospital. And that's when everything turned sour...

They ran many tests just to make sure, but... after a few days, when we were called to hear it, the doctor was crestfallen... and he didn't have any good news for us either.

"I am sorry... but your son has cancer... it's already terminal... there is nothing we can do... if... if only we had discovered it sooner... then maybe we could have..." he was silent for a long time as he took in our different expressions... "I am so sorry... but he only has a few more months to live..."

It was like a boiling dagger to my heart. Everything I loved and cared for... was soon bound to disappear forever. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. That feeling of impotence was horrible. I just wanted to scream, break everything, pull back time, save my brother's life, change places with him even...

"LIAR!" I remember yelling that to the doctor's face, though it could have been to anyone... my vision was so blurry because of the tears... "That's a terrible lie! Kyle is not going to die! He's not going to! I hate you for this!" ... it... was the first time I used that word... 'hate'...

I forgot what happened next because I turned around to run away... I refused to watch my family fall apart... I bumped into Kyle the moment I stepped outside... he was outside waiting, he didn't want to hear the news, but when he saw me crying, he knew what was going on... I kept staring up to him, eyes filling with tears before I threw my arms around him, desperately holding onto him as if my own life depended on it... and it somewhat did...

"I don't want to lose you... it's not fair...! Please, big brother... don't leave me alone... I don't want to be alone... please, don't go... please..." ... I cried into his chest, shaking terribly... I still believe that if he hadn't put his arms around me, I would have fallen apart right there and then. Kyle held me close to his chest, nuzzling my messy hair... although he was smiling, I still knew he was just as afraid as me... if not worse...

"It's okay... everything's going to be okay...! I promise...! I won't leave you alone, I never will. Do you hear me...? I'll always be here, right beside you, looking out for you... because I'm your big brother and it's my job to take care of you and make sure you're okay and that nobody hurts you...! Remember...? My promise to you...?" He was on the brink of breaking into tears, but because of me, because he felt he had to be strong for me, he did not shed a single tear. He stayed strong... while I broke in his arms, begging for him to stay, although it was not in his power... "You have to be strong now... for the both of us...! You have to take care of Mom and Dad once I'm not here anymore... Do you think you can do that...? Will you be my strength and keep going for me...? Can you promise me that...?... Can you... little brother...?"...

A few months later he passed away in his sleep... The night before, I... I was in his room, telling him another made up story... I would always do that after he stopped being able to get up... I thought creating a world for him would be showing that I would be okay... "Silly little brother... you're not supposed to be telling lies" ... we both knew which lie he meant... They were also his last words to me... "Good night, little brother... I love you... never forget that... See you tomorrow..." ... I... these words keep ringing in my mind every time I'm alone... and I realize how much I truly miss him...

After his funeral, that old fear returned to me... the fear of being abandoned...

_/It was a dark day, the rain not making it any easier. Tenise and Markus entered the living room and headed for the kitchen. Markus sighed as he took a seat and undid the knot on his tie. He would hate black suits for the rest of his life, that much was certain. Tenise was in the kitchen, preparing a small drink for herself. She had to after crying every last drop just a few hours ago. The house was completely silent, the only sound coming from the rain hitting the glass of the windows._

_But that sound was soon interrupted by small steps. The young boy stepped into the doorway, carrying his bag. He was grabbing it so tightly, a little more and blood would spur from open wounds done by the bag's strings. His head was downcast, blond bangs hiding his usually bright and azure eyes._

_Markus noticed the boy first, sitting straight, the action calling Tenise's attention. She noticed the boy in the doorway, then the bag. She made her way around the counter, setting the glass aside._

"_Link, honey? What's wrong...? Why did you pack your things...?" her voice was filled with concern, but also a little hoarse from the crying. She saw how the young boy clenched the handles tighter, his lips pursed before he answered with an equally shaky and hoarse tone._

"_You're going to send me away. There is no need for me here anymore..."_

_That truly caught the couple off guard. What was he saying? No, why was he saying those things?_

_"Honey, what are you talking about?" Tenise tried tentatively, careful not to say anything wrong. She knew how close the two boys were. Why she believed that if they were of the same blood, they wouldn't be as close as that. She heard him hiccup slightly._

"_Kyle isn't here anymore... so you don't need a 'little brother' anymore... you only got me because Kyle asked you to... but now he's gone and I don't have a place here anymore... I'll only bring bad memories... you'll want to get rid of me... because... because Kyle is gone..." The boy sniffled and hiccupped after every pause, his body shaking visibly. It was clear that he wasn't shaking because of the cold or stress... but out of fear._

_Tenise stared at the teen in shock. How could he say, let alone think such nonsense? Who put that bug behind his ear?_

"_Sweetheart, what are you saying? You're not making any sense...!" the poor woman took another step, causing the blond to lower his head even further. Eyes were clenched tightly shut as tears made their way down his already rosy and tear stained cheeks._

"_Kyle (hiccup) Kyle said... you only got me... be-because you c-couldn't ha-have children... (hiccup) s-so you adop-adopted me to be Ky-Kyle's brother... b-but Kyle's gone and-and (hiccup) y-you don't need m-me anymore..." The boy hiccupped again before continuing. "I d-don't want to g-go... pl-please don't s-send me away... please... Momma... Papa... please..." He finally lost it and let the tears flow freely, holding tightly onto his bag, his last line of security, while stubbornly trying to wipe the tears, which continued to free themselves of their prison._

_The sight broke Tenise's heart. Her breathing became irregular as she tried to control her own emotions, her eyes stinging with tears as well. Her body screamed to move, but at the same time it was petrified. Why Link did this to himself was beyond her, but she would not allow one of the few things she loved above all to break and shatter right in front of her. Not if she could help it._

_And without thought, she moved around the counter and raced towards the teen standing in the doorway, her arms wrapping around him to keep him from breaking any further and falling apart, gently cushioning his head on her chest as she did so many times in the past when any of her two boys was sad or sick or simply feeling lonely._

_She was a good and dedicated mother._

"_Oh baby, don't say that...! Please, don't say that...! We love you...! It's true that we adopted you because Kyle had asked us to, but know that we never __**ever**__ loved you any less because of that. You're my son, my baby, my sunshine. You're everything I have left... I could never send you away" her voiced cracked as she spoke, clear how she struggled to keep her emotions in place, even though tears escaped the corner of her eyes. It hurt to acknowledge that the boy, the child she loved from the very first moment she laid eyes on him was hurting so deeply._

_Tenise moved away and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sweetie, look at me... look at Mommy..." The boy obeyed and looked up, his usually azure eyes, which carried a special spark, were dull and bloodshot. She could tell he was fighting back the tears and hiccups, but wasn't being very successful. This was an emotion strain he was not cut to support and endure._

"_You are a part of this family. You always have, ever since the day you walked through that door. I loved you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you." She smiled at him, not caring about fighting her own tears back. "Goddesses know I could not love you any more if you were my own child. And not even the demons themselves will ever take you away from me" she spoke with such confidence in her voice. Link's eyes widened considerably at her confession._

_He couldn't deny it; both his parents treated him the same way they treated Kyle. Perhaps in some special occasions more than their own child. He remembered when a storm crashed over their little house and he felt so afraid, he didn't know what to do. So he hid in his closet. Markus had come to check on the kids when he found the blond cowered away in the small closet, plugging his ears with his hands as he whimpered miserably at every lightning and thunder. Without a word, the man reached in and gently took the boy in his arms, comforting him close to his chest. When he noticed Link was calm enough, he carried the child to their own bedroom and laid him between himself and his wife. With a smile, both of them kissed him goodnight, promising that everything would be alright. The feeling of security and warmth was simply unbelievable. And he knew he would always be safe with them._

_Tenise gently pulled him back close to her chest, sitting on the floor so he could sit in her lap, something she would always do to give comfort. Markus joined her on the floor, placing his hand on Link's back, gently stroking it with a warm, fatherly care. "I've already lost one of my babies... I'm not going to give up my other baby..." She continuously kept petting his hair, while gently rocking him back and forth, his head always on her chest where he could hear her heartbeat. Although it was speeding from the stress, it was still soothing._

"_This is your home and we are your family. It has always been so and will continue to be until the day you decide otherwise. But even then, nothing will change for us" Markus spoke. The man got closer, wrapping his strong arms gently around his small, broken family, cuddling them tightly. "We're a family, Link... never forget that, son... never forget how much we love and cherish you..."_

_Those words... those gentle, yet powerful words broke the boy fully. He was expecting many things, but never that they would still welcome him after everything._

_Link tightly grabbed onto his mother and father, his family he loved with all his heart, crying loudly, releasing the painful thoughts he had gathered and bottle up for so many years. He was loved. He was wanted. He had a family. It was a small one... and it carried a deep wound now... but he knew, deep down, they would manage. Because as his father said... they were a family._

"_Momma...! Papa...!" The sadness infested voice shouted out into the nothingness as small hands grabbed onto life as best as they could. It was dark and raining and the room was big and cold... but at the same time, it felt bright... sunny... and warm..._

_And Link knew he was going to be okay. Just as his brother had promised he'd be./_

It was after that I started to call my parents Mom and Dad, referring to them as my parents and actually mean it."

"... wait, you mean you never meant it before...?"

"No... Awkwardly, I was too afraid to acknowledge them as my parents... afraid I'd get too attached... and then I had to leave... I just couldn't bear the thought... So I decided to just see them as two adults who took it upon them taking care of a child that couldn't be loved solemnly to answer their son's whims and needs. And eventually, they'd get tired of me and would just drop me off somewhere..."

"... you didn't sound like that when you spoke of Kyle, though..."

" hehehe... no, I didn't... like I said, I loved my brother... he was my best friend... I knew he would never abandon me... at least, I believed it... but that doesn't matter anymore... it's in the past and that's where it should be. The sadness... the pain... over time, I stopped reminding myself he was gone and replaced them with all those happy moments we all had as a family."

"By your smile, I guess they were amazing moments"

"The best you can imagine. As I grew up, I knew I wanted to make him proud of me. Keep my promise of taking care of Mother and Father in his stead too. But I didn't want to be burden to them either. That's why I..."

"... you moved out...?"

"They weren't very happy about it... but still accepted my decision. I'm very grateful they did"

_/"You're leaving? But why?" Tenise asked, worry clear in her voice._

_"I just want to live on my own for a while... you know, be independent."_

"_But can't you do that here, with us?" the woman practically begged, putting the plate she just finished washing on the counter. "Link, I don't want to lose you..."_

_"You're not going to lose me, Mom." The blond smiled at her with reassurance to which she only sighed. "I won't go far, I'll still be in town, I'll just be... moving into a different house, that's all"_

"_But, honey... how are you going to support it? You'll need a job to pay the rent and if you start working, you won't be able to focus on your studies anymore...! And you've worked so hard to get this far" his mother spoke, placing a hand on his upper arm. She would always do that when she was trying to convince someone. She believed that the contact would somehow miraculously help change people's minds. In some cases, it worked._

"_Mom, I'll be fine. Trust me, okay? I won't drop my studies, even if I have to work for rents and such. I just... I just want to know if I'm able to do this, you know..."_

_Tenise tilted her head to the side, sympathetically staring at the boy she loved with all her heart. "Able to do what...?" Link looked up to her, his eyes reflecting determination behind that vivid spark of life._

"_Take care of you and Dad just like I promised to Kyle"_

_Tenise's heart twisted itself in so many ways, but strangely, not a single twist was a painful one; they were all of joy and pride._

_She smiled that lovely smile the boy adored and always made him feel warm, welcomed and secure. She gently pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his now tall and strong frame, so much different from the small boy he used to be, but still carried that special essence within. The woman pressed herself against his body while using her arms to pull him closer as well, sharing the warmth. Placing her chin on her son's shoulder, she smiled even broader when she felt his strong arms circle around her, responding to the embrace._

_No words fell between them in those short minutes and yet so much was said, not even a thousand words would suffice._

"_Promise me you'll take care of yourself as well..." she gently whispered, giving him a squeeze. Oh goddesses, how she loved that boy and how the mere idea of watching him leave frightened her to no end._

"_I promise, Mom..."_

"_My, what am I missing? Family hug and I'm not included?" a male voice suddenly broke the silence, approaching the two. "Better change that quickly!" Markus said with a laugh, tossing his work bag to the side and wrapping his strong arms around his son and wife, cuddling them close. The trio laughed heartily, feeling so much different than that night so long ago. "So, what is this promise? May I be a part of it or is it a Mother-Son thing?"_

"_Link wishes to move out, honey..." his wife started before the blond even had a chance to open his mouth. "But he promised me to take care of himself, not drop out of school and come to us if he needs anything" she added the last part to his promise, her arms still around him and her chin still resting on his shoulder, smiling up to her husband who stood behind him. The boy was completely sandwiched between his loving parents, his father behind him, arms circling him and his mother while his cheek nuzzled his messy blond tresses._

_It was a feeling Link loved above anything and would not trade the world for._

"_I'll be alright, Dad... I just don't want to burden you, that's all... besides, if I don't start now to learn to be a bit more independent, then I'll probably never learn" Link explained, turning his head slightly to look at his father from the corner of his eye. The man only smiled in response._

"_But, Link... scaling your independence in money, you'd be as rich as a king...! You've always done things on your own. And quite successfully, I might add" Markus chuckled softly. Link was truly a very independent young person who hardly ever asked for anything unless he really needed it and even so, only asked in reluctance. The man always admired that in the young boy, but at the same time wished he'd ask for help a bit more often. Still, he never ceased to be there when needed._

_And now was such a moment. "Wait a minute, I have an idea!" He let go of his small family and went into the living room, looking for something in the large cupboard where old, but important things like letters, photos and documents lay. "Now where was it?" Tenise and Link joined Markus in the living room, staring at him frenetically searching for something. "I know I put it in here..."_

"_Darling, what are you looking for?" his wife approached him, trying to look at some of the documents he had already taken out. They were old letters from someone of his family. She recognized the name, but couldn't remember the person behind it. An uncle or something of the sort..._

"_Aha! Found it!" he pulled out a large envelop, the type that is used to send important documents that shouldn't be folded. "This'll solve your problems." Markus walked up to Link while he untied the small string holding the envelop closed. The blond only stared at him, not really sure what to expect._

"_What is it?"_

"_This." He took out a small bundle of keys and a letter with a neat and clean signature. 'Charles P. Elcorn' was written. "Uncle Charlie's Will and Testimony. Remember when he passed away a few years ago? And we received a letter to go listen to the reading of his Will?"_

_"Yeah... Mom and I didn't go..." Markus' family was never really fond of them, especially Link for being adopted. That made Tenise furious and she refused to be in the same room as them and decided to pay Uncle Charlie their final respects. So Markus went alone, bringing back that envelop, which was later stuffed in the cupboard. 'Someday, this'll come in handy. I'm sure of it' he said that day, but no one ever spoke of it again._

_Until today._

"_Well, I didn't really wished to go either, but Uncle Charlie was always such a good person to me when I was younger, helped me with my studies and all, so I guess I owed him that much. And you know that he adored you, son" the man smiled at the fond memories._

_Yes, Charles was the only person who didn't sneer at him or Tenise for being adopted and of lower standard classes. He was a man who judged people by their abilities, skills and tenacity and never by their statuses and heritage. And that's made him a well loved person by anyone who knew him._

_As the CEO of a big company, he never treated his employees as underlings, but as members of his family. Some even swore he treated his employees better than his own family. And after the reading, those rumours seemed more than true._

_Link he was particularly fond of, though. He treated him as if he was of his own flesh and blood. He enjoyed having conversations with the young boy, it made him feel young again, he always said. But the ageing man knew that his time was drawing near... and so decided to make a will._

"_I was surprised at it myself too when I heard it. And boy was I glad looks don't kill!" Markus joked. "You see, when the lawyer read the will Uncle Charlie left, he named me his successor at the company, Philip as his second. Of course I didn't accept as you know, but I did accept this." The man smiled proudly of his decision as he jingled the keys. Whatever those keys were for, it had to be something useful and massive._

"_Keys? Why keys? Where do they go?" Link's mother asked, tilting her head a bit. "And how are they going to help Link?"_

"_These, my love" he jingled the keys once more before taking out the paper inside the envelop, handing it out to Link for him to read. "Goes to that." The blond read the paper, which was an ownership contract. And not just any kind of ownership contract._

"_This... this is for a house. And by the address, it's not far from here either. It says here 'complete ownership'"_

_"Hm... that means that whoever owns that piece of paper, owns the house. No rent, no nothing. Well, what do you know? Quite the coincidence, don't you think?" Markus laughed heartily while Link kept reading the lines of the contract. It was true; his uncle had given his father a house. And his father was now giving it to him._

"_But, Dad... I can't accept this...!"_

"_Of course you can, son. It was meant for you since the beginning either way. Of course, I wasn't planning for it to be right away, but when for when you grew older, find a nice girl and have a family of your own" the man joked lightly, causing Link to smile. His father always had his ways of lifting the mood._

"_Dad, I... I don't know what to say..." Markus smiled at the blond._

"_Just promise us you'll be alright, son. And that no matter what, if you need anything, you'll come to us. We'll always be here, waiting for you. Don't forget, Link; we're a family. And family sticks together." The young man smiled, not fighting the tears welling up in his eyes as he nodded to his father's words._

"_I promise, Dad. No matter what happens, if I need anything, I'll come to you. You and Mom." He added as the woman approached her son from behind, giving him a sweet smile. The trio shuffled closer together, sharing a family moment by encircling each other with their arms, pulling themselves closer to a tender group hug. Link loved these moments and he knew his parents did to._

_And solemnly for that did he intend to keep his promise. No matter what./_

"About a month later I moved out and went living on my own."

"The same place you're living at now, right? It's a pretty cool place. You're really lucky, you know that?"

"I don't know, a smaller house had done it as well"

"I meant your parents. I know my family would have caused a fuss if I had asked them to move out and live my own life. They would have never approved"

"Hehe, I guess, but they're good people and worry about you. I mean, you are a little..."

"Clumsy, I know... thanks for remind me every now and then"

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"How about I punch that smirk off your face as a sign of friendship?"

"hehehe"

"But you know... I'm thankful..."

"For what...?"

"Your friendship... I mean... ever since we met, this is... really the first time you've opened up to me... told me about yourself... something personal... That's the biggest sign of trust one can give, isn't it...?"

"... I guess..."

"And trust is the basis of friendship. Without trust... there's not much to grab, is there...?"

"..."

"... Why did you come to me that night anyways...? I've always wanted to ask you that, but..."

"... but?"

"I don't know... I guess I never felt confident about it...?"

"... It was the middle of the night... it was raining... pouring, actually... and you were without an umbrella... and you were pretty badly beaten... so why would I not...?"

"Well..."

"Because I'm the school bully...? The antisocial freak...?"

"C'mon, you know it's not like that...!"

"Not now, but it used to be, didn't it...?"

"Can we forget about this...? Please...?"

"You brought it up"

"And now I'm ending it"

"Are you blushing?"

"Shut up, blondie, or I'll punch you!"

"Of course you are, handsome"

"Asshole"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Hehehe"

"Hey, Link...?"

"Yeah...?"

"We're friends, right?"

"...Where did that suddenly come from...?"

"Just answer the question..."

"A stupid one, if you ask me... But yes, we're friends. You know we are"

"You think we'll be friends for a long time...?"

"That depends. But you know something...?"

"What...?"

"It doesn't matter how long we're going to be friends... because I intent to take in as much as I can of it and enjoy it as long as it lasts. You with me, Ike?"

" ... Yeah... I'm with you, buddy"

* * *

.

And we're done. Man, this was a weird story. But I liked it enough to put it in words, so... it also has a part of a more 'developed' story I thought of, but it's pretty much plotless at this point, therefore it's mentioned here since I have no idea whether it'll come to life eventually or not. Eventually.

So who did you think it was Link was talking to the whole time? And how did you like this style? Note that this does not in any way base itself on an rp or anything. It just popped into my mind like this and I liked it too much to ruin with descriptions and stuff.

Anyways, please review and leave me your honest opinion about this, okay? C: Love you guys!


End file.
